Geologic formations are used for many purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. Boreholes are typically drilled to gain access to the formations in order to perform downhole measurements related to the formations. Downhole tools such as while-drilling and wireline tools can be disposed in the boreholes to perform these measurements. However, the accuracy of these tools can be adversely affected by conditions in the borehole such as temperature, mud characteristic, or standoff to the borehole wall. Hence, it would be appreciated in the drilling industry if the accuracy of these tools could be improved.